familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam West High
Adam West High is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis James Woods Regional High School is renamed "Adam West High", to honor Quahog's former mayor. Meanwhile, Brian tries to run for the new mayor, but Quagmire competes with him. Plot After the passing of Mayor West, Brian suggest naming the high school after him, instead of controversial figure James Woods. Carol is so impressed that she suggests that he run to replace West as Mayor and he decides to go with it. However, this annoys Quagmire who decides to run against him out of spite. Quagmire sabotages Brian's appearance during the mayoral debate. When he confronts him later on his campaign bus, Quagmire's insults result in Brian knocking the driver cold and they wreck, breaking Quagmire's leg in the process. When Quagmire tries to call Onstar, the attendant turns out to be a previous 'date' of his, which leaves the bus barely hanging on the side of a cliff. As time passes, they share their actual reasons for running for Mayor, with Quagmire wanting a street named after him and Brian is in it for pancakes. Brian tries to say something complimentary to Quagmire who rejects returning the favor. Brian tries to climb up and out but his shifting weight causes the bus to fall. As he leaps out the back of the bus with Quagmire's arms wrapped around his waist, Brian imagines the late Mayor West reaching out to grab his hand, later to realize he grasped a branch, where they are rescued by Principal Shepherd. The family reveals that since no one was happy with either candidate, the fans are encouraged to vote for the new mayor online. As Quagmire recovers at a 'pool party' at his place, one of his female guests slips up and allows Brian to hear that a party is going on. He climbs to the top of Quagmire's tiki bar and dives in, momentarily forgetting that Quagmire doesn't actually have a pool when he smashes into the ground. Characters Major Roles *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Mayor Adam West (Deceased) Minor Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Carol West *Robin West *Principal Shepherd *Eddie Payups *Tom Tucker *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Frank *Adam West (Live Action) *Melissa from Onstar (Voice Only) *James Woods (Mentioned) Quotes :Stewie: Wait, Uncle Adam is dead!? Sheesh, how many people has this show killed? ---- :Meg: You know what'll make you feel better, Aunt Carol? Doing an Indian guy. :Lois: Meg, stop eating with the serving spoon. :Meg: Nah. ---- :Principal Shepherd: So, you'd like to rename the school? :Brian: Yes, to Adam West High. :Principal Shepherd: Well, you're a talking dog. You probably know what you're doing. ---- :Peter: Do you have a gambling problem? :Principal Shepherd: Me? I don't have a gambling problem. at a basketball game POINTS! JUST SCORE POINTS! I DON'T CARE WHO! :Shepherd's secretary enters :Secretary: Principal Shepherd, someone named Eddie Payups is here to see you. :Principal Shepherd: Tell him I need one minute! ---- :Principal Shepherd: I like this episode. ---- :Carol: I just wanted to thank you for what you did today for Adam. :Brian: He was a great man. :Carol: You know, I see a lot of him in you. :Brian: Oh no. Are we gunna kiss? confident We're gunna kiss, aren't we? ---- :tries to kick a basketball, but kick his video camera instead :Peter: Aw, dammit! ---- :Brian: I don't know anything about politics. Although, crazier things have happened. Harry Truman didn't have any experience. :Carol: Of course he did. He was vice president and before that, a United States senator. :Brian: Oh, word? ---- :Brian: So, Carol was just going on and on about how I should be mayor and it's got me thinking. It is an interesting idea. You think I should do it? :Stewie: Absolutely not. :Brian: I mean, if not me, who? :Stewie: Anyone. :Brian: If not now, when? :Stewie: Never. :Brian: You know, why not me? :Stewie: Plenty of reasons. :Brian: I mean, who do you want in there? Some career politician? :Stewie: Yes. :Brian: What are they gonna do? :Stewie: Govern. :Brian: Thanks, Stewie. Your support means a lot. :Stewie: You don't have it. ---- :Peter: Meg, fart on Brian. :Meg: I can't. I don't have one in the chamber. :Peter: The one time I give you a chance, you're not ready. Chris, tag in for Meg. :farts on Brian :Peter: See that kid? He's a gamer. Great job, Chris. Now go hit the shower. :exits :Peter: Meg, you miss 100% of the farts you don't take. That kid's going places. He's going all the way. :Chris' room, Chris uses Anabolic Farts :Chris: If only they knew. ---- :Brian: Thank you for allowing me up on the furniture. I don't always get to do that. :Tom: Oh, word? ---- :Brian: I welcome a challenger, but of course, if you're against me, like many challengers, you're probably gunna fail after a minute and thirteen seconds. ---- :Tom: So, Brian. How's the sofa so far? :Brian: So far, so so. :Tom: I see. Sophie, so far we got a so so sofa. ---- :Brian: Why are you running for mayor? :Quagmire: Uh, let me think. Oh, yeah! Out of spite for you! :Brian: That's not a reason to get into politics. :Quagmire: That's the only reason to get into politics. ---- :Brian: What are you gunna wear? :Quagmire: I don't know. I was thinking like a collared shirt, jacket, no tie. :Brian: Yeah, yeah, no tie. :Quagmire: Yeah, no, definitely no tie. :the debate, Quagmire is wearing a tie and Brian isn't :Brian: That son of a bitch. ---- :Tom: First, the impeccably dressed, Glenn Quagmire. :Quagmire: Thank you, Tom. :Tom: Is that a Windsor knot? :Quagmire: Double Windsor, Tom. :Tom: Excellent. Some might describe that tie as mayoral. Next up, we have super cazh, Brian Griffin. :Brian: I was gonna wear a tie. He told me not to! :Stewie: It hasn't started yet and he's already losing. ---- :Tom: As candidates for mayor, how do I put my apps into a folder? I know how to get them shaky. I just can't get them into a folder. ---- :Tom: Whoa, so I can just name the folder whatever I want? his folder Tom's ... stuff. ---- :Tom: Oh, my God. I wonder if it lets me do bad words. a folder Oh, my God, yes! Oh, I'm gunna have fun with this. ---- :Quagmire: Hey, Brian. I was just emptying my bus garbage. Would you like to eat it first? :Brian: ... What's the catch? ---- :and Brian get into a bus crash :Brian: Oh my God! We're gonna die! :Quagmire: Calm down, Brian. This bus has OnStar. :calls OnStar :Melissa: the intercom Onstar, roadside assistance. :Quagmire: Yes, our bus went over a cliff. We need help. :Melissa: the intercom Glenn? I...Is this Glenn Quagmire? :Quagmire: Yes, sweetheart. Hi. Who's this? :Melissa: the intercom; angry It's Melissa...from The Ramada Inn. Remember me, Glenn? :Quagmire: Oh ... Brian Yeah, we're gunna die. ---- :Brian: You know, when you think about it. We're really the only two viable candidates. I mean, you're a pilot. You're responsible for people's lives. You make quick decisions or the machinery in the plane makes quick decisions, but my point is you're a smart guy. :Quagmire: Thank you. :silence :Brian: ...And now you say something nice about me. :Quagmire: Like what? :Brian: Like, I'm good company, that I'm smart and funny, that I'm invited to all your pool parties, that I should just come over if I hear one of them going on. :Quagmire: No thank you. ---- :Quagmire: You are a complete tool! :Melissa: the intercom You do sound like kind of a tool. :Quagmire: See? Even Melissa from OnStar thinks you're a tool. :Brian: You've been listening this whole time? :Melissa: the intercom There's nothing to do at OnStar. People have I-Phones now. I just listen into cars. Sometimes, there's sex. ---- :gets hit in the throat with a gentleman's dildo :Brian: Oh, my God! You just got hit in the throat with a gentleman's dildo! :Melissa: the intercom Ha ha! See? This is why I listen. ---- :Peter: Well, Lois. You almost had a female president. I almost had a dog mayor. ---- :Meg: I can't believe they canceled the election after they thought Brian and Mr. Quagmire were dead. :Chris: Does that mean we still need a mayor? :TV Announcer: It sure does, America. Who do you think should be the next mayor of Quahog? Register your votes at FOX.com/Family Guy! :Peter: Your votes don't count. It's a trick. They're just tracking your data. ---- :footage of the real [[Adam West (actor)|Adam West], running a faux mayoral campaign plays] :Adam West: I wanna be a mayor in real life. So, I'm here to ask you to make me the mayor of your town. Vote for me, Adam West. It'll be a home run. out a baseball bat with blood and hair all over it Ugh, God! out a clean baseball bat It'll be a home run. Songs *Hail to the Dog Trivia *This episode honors the late Adam West, by respectfully writing his character, Mayor Adam West off of the show, by making the character die with dignity. *The fourth wall is broken a number of times. **The beginning of the episode is portrayed as being filmed in front of a live-studio audience, complete with a heckling member of the audience. **Stewie asks how many people the show has killed. **Principal Shepherd says that he likes this episode. **Brian asks if Carol is still being harassed by the heckling member of the live-studio audience and Carol assures him that he killed himself. **Peter says that nobody likes watching political episodes of the show. **FOX announcing a faux vote for the new www.fox.com/family-guy. Peter states that this isn't a real thing and that they're just trying to track people's datas. *Stewie asks how many people the show has killed, referencing to the number of deaths that have happened to characters and voice actors, over the course of the series. *It's revealed that Principal Shepherd has a gambling addiction. *Mayor Adam West went to 65 pancake breakfasts a year. *The episode is closed off with a live-action video of the real Adam West making a faux mayoral campaign commercial, complete with a tagline, once again, honoring Adam West. Continuity *As of this episode, James Woods Regional High School is officially renamed "Adam West High School". **Brian previously tried to rename the school from "James Woods Regional High School" to "Martin Luther King Jr. Regional High School" in "Peter's Got Woods", believing James Woods to be unqualified for having a school named after him, just like he did in this episode. *After a 17-year-run as The Mayor of Quahog, starting with "Do and Die", Adam West passes away, leaving his position empty. It was never filled, by the end of the episode. *Peter's video compilation of Mayor Adam West includes clips of Adam West texting from "The Heartbreak Dog", singing a song about himself from "Brian Sings and Swings", driving a life raft from "You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives", firing his cat gun at a porno store from "Prick Up Your Ears", saying that nobody messed with "Adam We" from "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", debuting in costume as Batman from "Do and Die", pretending to be Meg from "A Lot Going on Upstairs", vomiting up a game of Strategy from "420", marrying Carol from "Brothers & Sisters", meeting the newborn Robin from "Peter Runs a Marathon", and spending time with his family from "Stewie is Enciente". *The school honors Adam West, by firing a bunch cat launchers. This is a reference to "Prick Up Your Ears", when Adam West fired cat launchers at the pizza man, thinking he was a burglar of some kind. *Brian and Quagmire's rivalry, first established in "Jerome is the New Black" is revisited once again. Cultural References *"Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx plays during the compilation of Adam West. *Chip and Joanna from "Fixer Upper" make an appearance and the rumors of their divorce is joked about. *Brian tries to prove his political wit, by referencing to the presidency of Harry Truman, saying that he had no presidential training, but he became president anyway. Carol shoots him down, by debunking this with the fact that the only reason he became president was because he was the vice president of FDR. *Brian jokes about The Challenger explosion on television, while running for mayor, leading to him getting in a lot of trouble. *The Beer Bar Buddies makes fun of the appearances of Sean Hannity and Matthew Perry. Peter mentions that they do this same thing on Tosh.0. *Quagmire compares Brian to Snoopy from Peanuts and Ubu from the Ubu Productions commercials. Deleted Scenes *Peter complains about political episodes. *Chris injecting his ass with anabolic farts, farting, and getting complimented by Peter. *Tom says that he's about to ask Brian how the couch feels, before actually asking him. *Sophie revealing that none of Tom and Brian's interview aired. *The Beer Bar Buddies making fun of Sean Hannity and Matthew Perry. *Tom has to do community services for smacking a guy. *Sophie revealing that none of Quagmire and Brian's debate aired. *Cutaway to Quagmire telling Brian not to bring pizza to the debate. *Quagmire asking Melissa what Onstar she came from. *Quagmire using the familiar form of the name of a guy he never knew. *Peter hiring a raccoon accountant. *Quagmire and Brian talk about a ball of peanut butter with a pill inside. *Brian repeating to Melissa that Quagmire got hit in the throat with a gentlemen's dildo. *Principal Shepherd stealing Frank's identity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Mayor West Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes Category:Political Episodes